Lust-Led Research Method
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: ShoichixJPxAlex pwp Black Survival fanfiction. Yep. There goes the summary.


_White room; King sized bed; Three test tubes._

JP was led into the room first and foremost. Not being given a set instruction, he jumped to the bed satisfied. They were so used to having rugs and sheets to sleep on that this newly pressed bed was so inviting. He grinned as he stared at the white tall ceiling. Yeah, he would rather stay here than his normal shitty cell.

The second one to enter was Alex. He was given half an instruction of what to do. The three test tubes was to record their interaction and experiment. He was told very sternly that this research was crucial to the development of the body modification serum. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew it was a trap. They would not just tell them the purpose of the research for nothing. The orders were simple. He was to make out with whoever he was paired with and collect data based on them in form of a sample of their semen. He could see the test tubes and a person sleeping on the bed. It seems to be a clean cut mission.

They were given a list of things they could and would be provided during these test. JP, not knowing what test this would be, asked for snacks and a dozen cans of soda. Alex however, was briefed on the experiment. He asked for simple things that would benefit the experiment. They should after all, be as neutral as possible. Aphrodisiac-both tablet and in needles, a vibrator, lube, and several other toys. He had a guess that he would be paired with a male, since a woman will cause several problems. They did mentioned the test partners will be determined by compatibility. He think he could even have a little fun with it.

"JP…" he said. He sat on the bed, smiling. He traced over JP's lips. As much as he wanted to teach him how to be an adult, he would rather do it as slow as possible to him. To ensure he also had what small pleasure this island could provide.

JP opened his eyes briefly. Not fully falling asleep, he hoped. Not when he could be attacked anytime. His face was full of relief when he saw Alex. Alex is bad news, but there are others-worse others-that he did not want to see.

"Oh, it's you." JP said.

Alex smiled and gave him a glass of water he prepared. "Our mission today was to collect a sample of our fluids and put it into those tubes." He pointed at the tubes beside the bed.

"Fluids,huh ? They want me to pee ? That's it ? I guess the coke makes sense…" JP scratched his head and took a sip of water. He disliked water, but Alex gave it to him. He for some reason did not refuse him. Maybe he can't?

Alex chuckled. "No, JP. The _other_ fluid. The ones that came out when you jerk off to porn."

"Oh fuck! No! I ain't doing it with you !" JP crawls back to the side of the bed. Alex just smiled at him.

"You do not have to. We can do it individually and it should be fine." Alex took off his own pants almost immediately, showing his briefs that showed the outline of his buttcheeks. "We had our bodies looked after by the researchers. I am quite sure they have seen us naked all the time."

"Well, uuh… I mean… I am not gay or anything. I think." JP said. His eye betrayed himself when he looked at Alex's bulge and started wondering how big his dick is compared to himself.

Alex smiled. "I have not done this either. I was hoping you could instruct me on how to achieve such carnal pleasure."

JP's eyes widened. Did he.. just asked him to teach him how to have sex ? He must have been lying.

"Uhm well, I would but.. uhh…fuck. This is messed up. This whole island is messed up."

Just as JP reached out for Alex, the door opened once more and a figure came into the room. Both JP and Alex stared in disbelief.

"Shoichi?"

Shoichi looked at the two couple in bed. He was smiling when he entered the room but now his face changed into those of indifference. Judging by the calculating gaze Alex gave him, he knew this would be a tough experiment to conduct.

"Hello~" he said in his sing-song voice. "I was instructed to pair up with you in this experiment. Although I see you both are quite...busy."

JP grinned at Alex. "Hey… Shoichi is older than us, right ? He must have had experience with this!"

Shoichi gasped at the accusation. "N-no, o-of course not. I am q-quite sure I have an old man's balls which is.. most likely wrinkly…" he said softly.

Alex would not believe a word he said. He was using this tactic to evoke and bring JP to his side. He has seen this many times. JP on the other hand fell for it and laughed.

"I-if you do not mind, can I just watch you next to the door while you two make out ? I do not want to disturb you…" Shoichi said meekly.

"You will just watch and jerk off ? Yeah sure. We are okay with that, right Alex ?" JP smiled and pulled Alex closer instinctively.

Alex nodded. Still wary of Shoichi but agreed. It would be beneficial if Shoichi did not interfere.

"So… how do we do this ?" JP asked.

With that Shoichi laughed.

"You have not done anything ?" he asked. He slowly moved towards JP's side of the bed.

Alex nodded. He told him that JP was not this willing the first time he came around.

Shoichi smirked. "Allow me to give you a demonstration."

Alex wanted to protest but he just stared at Shoichi squeezing JP's thighs. He jolted. "Ssh… ssh… calm down. It's alright… good boy…" he whispered.

"JP is a good kid. He would listen to you if you asked him nicely, yes ?" Shoichi bit his ear softy. He breathed out in a slower and slower pace, arousing the child in front of him. After a while, JP was calmer to Shoichi's wandering hands. His legs parted on his own accord, leaving Alex staring at him.

"Mhmn…what was…that…?"

"Good boy…" Shoichi cooed as he pulled out a pill from his pocket. Shoichi knew ways to get near the boy. In a way, praising was one of them. He has a praise kink without knowing. Without a warning he slipped it into his mouth and JP swallowed it. "Here is a candy as a gift."

Alex caught him as Shoichi let him go. Whatever he just did to JP, he was left weakened. "A-Alex… w-what did… he…fuck!" JP felt his lower regions burning. His ass suddenly feel like it needed something… "Aah! A-Alex!"

Alex was left shaken. He did not want to hurt the boy this way. He held JP close him but doing nothing to the boy will not solve the problem.

"S-shoichi… p-please... I-I need…"

"Hmn ? What was that ?" he chuckled.

"P-please...h-he would not f-fuck me. I-I need you t-to f-fuck me…" JP whimpered. Although he was in Alex's arms, he had no shame into begging for someone else to enter him.

Shoichi came forward, just inches away from the two of them. Alex began to worry what he would do to him, but he never showed that in expression.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

Shoichi smirked. He undid his pants and took his cock to JP's face. "I would do it if you please _suck_ me."

JP whimpered as he did his best to let go of Alex's embrace and crawled on all fours to get a better position to suck Shoichi's cock. It was not old and wrinkly as he said it was before, it was decent sized if not slightly larger than an average. JP coated his cock with his saliva, shaking as he did own asshole was so begging for attention. He needed to pleasure Shoichi quick for him to get his reward.

He took it halfway and began sucking. Shoichi made no comments on his performance only to look at Alex in triumph. Finally, Alex decided to make his own move. He took the lube he was given to and coat it in his fingers. After feeling terribly wet, he pulled down JP's pants. The hacker was shocked at the new cold sensation behind him. As his heart was pounding, he would hoped that Alex would _finally_ help him.

"Mhmmnh mhmnn." Alex could not get what he said but he would guess it was somewhere along the line of "took you long enough". Alex just smiled and teased JP's asshole, drawing circles around the entrance just to make him wiggle.

"Focus!" Shoichi spat. JP's attention were brought back to sucking Shoichi. Alex gave him a push and two fingers entered him easily. Alex began scissoring him. His other hand moved towards JP's cock and began stroking it as well.

Feeling too much of the sensation, JP choked over Shoichi's cock making him pulled out instictively. JP took a raspy breath as his balls were fondled with and his hips went up on his own, asking for more contact. Alex smiled as he found a small nudge inside JP.

"This is Alex, I am in." he teased.

"Aaargh!"

He touched the nudge again, and again, and again making JP into a writhing mess by his hands. Not for long he was almost at his peak. Pre cum was dripping on his cock. Alex pulled him closer for an embrace and kissed his neck.

"Alex... please… stop…"

"Affirmative." he smiled. Sometimes he wonders when will he stop smiling.

"You are not done yet, child." That was… Shoichi. "You broke _our_ end of the deal."

"Wait what ?!"

Shoichi smirked. "But I am feeling generous today so I will forgive you. I will give you the present~"

JP looked at Alex questioningly. Alex just shrugged. "Please be gentle on him Azuma." he said.

Alex hold him for support as Shoichi came nearer to him. Once they were close enough JP just realised what he had done. "Alex! Alex! NO! I don't want it this way!"

"You made the bargain with him. I am sorry I could not help you. I tried to ease the pain as much as I can but… this _is_ your choice." Alex spoke with a bitterness he had never heard before. Could it be that he is… jealous?

JP looked at Shoichi fearfully. He cannot run now. As Alex said, he brought it to himself. "C-Can you be gentle to me ?"

Shoichi smile softened. "Of course child. Why would I hurt you ?" he cooed. The way Shoichi played with his words made Alex sick.

JP closed his eyes as Shoichi pushed himself inside him. The lube and Alex's insertion beforehand made it less hurtful than it should be. It still hurts to have someone else push through your body. Shoichi whispered kind words to him to calm him down. His breathing took a steady pace and not for long, Shoichi has got himself all in.

"That was not so bad now, was it ?" Shoichi chuckled.

"H-heh. I-Its wasn't…" JP grinned in relief.

"Good."

"Aaargh!"

Without a warning Shoichi pounded him over and over again. The calm drug-induced eyes of his quickly turned to fear. Alex was not even aware of the sudden change in his red eyes and braced JP for the worst. Ultimately, he would not forgive him if he decided to break JP.

JP cried out for help. Alex's help, anyone's help. He didn't want-never imagined this would happen to him. His muscles clenched in rejection towards Shoichi's thrusts. This made it even more painful for him. He felt both afraid and aroused.

Finally, Shoichi gave a last thrust and JP screamed out Alex's name. Tears were flowing from his eyes when he slumped and passed out from the shock.

"Why did you do that ?" Alex asked in a low voice.

Shoichi reverted back to his usual smile as he pulled out the test tube. "I got his sample." he said cheerfully.

Alex growled and punched Shoichi on his face. Shoichi countered and tried to punch him back but with his glasses sent flying, he missed the attack and got both hands pinned against the bedside. The test tube that contains JP's sample rolled from the bed and fell into pieces.

"You should not have done that." Alex hissed.

Shoichi tried to break free of his grasp but no avail. Alex was proven to be more skillful in hand-to-hand combat.

"Heh.. what can you do ? I know you would not dare to do what I did…" Shoichi growled. "That little moral of yours will always be in the way between you and your goals…"

Alex thought for a while. He was right. He would not touch JP when he could because he had his own way and morals he follows. But…

He needed no mercy on him.

"What are you-Aah!" Shoichi screamed as the needle been pulled out from his veins. His breathing grew ragged and he was slowly being unable to focus on Alex that was in front of him. "Wha-What did you put inside me ?"

"A drug." Alex said simply. He let Shoichi's hands go and focused on keeping JP warm and untraumatized. "I found that if you mix this two drugs together, the ARCH cells will react differently. It was temporary, but it induced more than lust. It also brings back memories and cause… hallucinations…"

"What was tha-aargh!"

Alex smiled. It seems that it was working as he planned. Shoichi will be brought back to the times he was experimented on. It would be a long way from hurting both of them.

Alex stroked JP's cheeks. He dabbed the remnants of cum and blood around JP's thighs. He silently apologized for letting Shoichi hurt him.

"JP...JP… wake up…"

JP slowly opened his eyes. He flinched in fear at first but again, looking that it was only Alex calmed him down.

"Fuck… wait! Why did I have my pants on ?!"

Alex smiled.

JP frowned. It was him, wasn't it ?

He looked to the side of the bed finding a terrified Shoichi with his eyes open. He looked like he was staring at nothing in particular though, he guessed Alex did something to him.

"That bastard!" He jumped through the bed and punchedĺ Shoichi on the face. Alex had to catch him before both of them fell from the bed. Shoichi however, did fall from the bed. He did not wake up from the trance thankfully.

"No need to focus on him.." Alex said calmly. "Remember, we can finish this without him…"

"Right…" JP muttered. "Well, my ass is busted thanks to that asshole. Got any plans ?"

Alex nodded. "Yes… there are plenty of ways to arouse a person without having the insertion. For example…" Alex went through JP's clothing and pinched his nipple. "The nipples…"

"Augh!"

"The neck…" he said as he bit him hard.

"Aughh!"

"And of course…" he leaned down and kissed the fabric that covered JP's penis. "This…"

"STOP TEASING WILL YOU! JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY!"

Alex smile turned into a cheeky grin. JP never saw this side of Alex before. He thought he was incapable of expressing anything but a simple smile.

"I don't want that guy's smell to stay inside me. Get it off." JP grumbled.

Alex laughed-again, a side of him he had never seen. "Affirmative."

He lifted JP up againts him. Bracing his position as he lowered JP down to meet his cock. "Fuck! This position sucks!"JP complained.

"Why was that ?" Alex smiled.

"I did not get to see you coc-AUGHH!"

He screamed as Alex thrusted inside him. Me may not be able to see his cock but damn it feels so big. There is no words to describe it except for it being so painful. Shit.

"You get to feel it, right ?" Alex smiled. Oh god, he hated that smile.

"Goddamn you bastard!" JP moaned as he gets thrusted over and over by Alex. The first thrust was quick and painful but he then took a slower pace until JP was able to take more of him. Slowly, the pain lessened and the pleasure came rushing into him. Soon, he was begging for Alex to thrust him harder, faster. He came for the second time soon after and Alex released after JP came from his high.

Alex of course did not forget to take samples of their semen. He didn't want to cause useless commotion after all. He held JP close to him, patted him and told him he did good. Something that Shoichi involuntary taught him. Who would have known JP has a praise kink?

The door was unlocked. They saw the researcher calling their names, telling them that they could get the day off to spend in their cells.

"Leave the sample in this room, we will get it later." they said and left.

JP cannot wait to rest in his cell and play with his fake laptop. As useless at it is, at least that was the only game he was allowed to have. He pulled Alex to come with him but Alex politely refused.

"I need to do something to Shoichi." he explained. "I will catch up with you in ten minutes."

JP shrugged it off and left him alone.

Alex went and squatted on the floor. Shoichi's body was feverish. He did not know how long his memory has been replaying in his head. He was muttering incoherently, saying a few names over and over. No. There cannot be a room for pity to him. He lifted Shoichi's body up and put him on the bed. He was going to leave him as such but-

"Dear ?"

Alex froze.

Shoichi woke up. At least, he looks like he woke up. Alex can see in his eyes that he was still under the drug he put on him. Shoichi tried to scan through his surroundings but he failed to recognize where he is.

"Where am I ? Who are-you?"

Alex tried to recompose himself. He took a step back to close the door behind him. "This is Alex. You are… Mr. Azuma, correct ?"

Shoichi nodded.

"Can you tell me what you remembered based on your last memory ?"

Shoichi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He was unable to think of any memory that seemed recent to him.

"It is fine. Your memory will come soon enough. You were drugged pretty hard." -by me, if Alex continued his sentence.

Shoichi choked a sob. He clenched his chest hard as if he wanted to stab himself. He cried out a name, screamed her name, and soon Alex knew. His mind was replaying his darkest memory.

"Shoichi it's fine! You can get through this!" he did it once he could do it again, he hoped.

His blood red eyes darkened. His screams turned into a snarl and he attacked Alex suddenly. Alex was too surprised to retaliate. He received blow after blow until he felt that Shoichi's finger bone snapped from hitting him.

He saw blood.

He didn't know if he countered Shoichi's attacks out of reflex but blood started dripping on his face. He felt that he had lost Shoichi and he was replaced with this...monster.

"Shoichi…. No, 16M-RFT23 stop it this instant!"

Shoichi was taken aback by the mention of his number. Alex used the momentum to pin him the same way as he did before.

"N-no! D-Don't do it again!" he screamed.

"I won't Shoichi. Trust me." Alex said calmly.

"I _cannot_ trust you!"

Alex thought Shoichi does makes sense. How can anyone trust each other in a place like this ?

"...you had no choice."

Shoichi quietened.

"D-Do what you want." Shoichi gave up.

Alex smiled and leaned closer to him. "What I want, is to know how a man like you, could turn out to be like this…" He closes the gap between them in a form of a kiss. Surprisingly Shoichi did not fight back. He accepted the kiss as it is with no hesitation.

"You taste like honey." he said.

Shoichi chuckled. "My daughter dislikes drinking her medicine. I often mixed them with honey to make it sweeter for her. I guess, I started to try them too. It reminded me of her." He gasped as he said that. He was revealing too much.

Alex explained to him how the drug was was also a truth serum in a way. It only works when the taker felt a certain amount of comfort to the other person they were talking to. "In a way, you trust me "

Shoichi would loved to throw the idea right away. How could he took comfort in something as simple as a kiss ? It was odd. It has been so long since he felt anyone being so tender to him.

"Did you miss your wife, ?"

He would be lying if he didn't, but he _couldn't._ Missing her would be too much for him to handle so he tried to forget. Forget what she looks like, or her smile. He wanted to forget how to love and how to be loved.

"Would you allow me to love you, Mr. Azuma ?"

"What do _you_ want ?!" he snarled.

As expected, Shoichi was not the type to fall for anything sentimental other than his own family.

"I needed information on how you heard of Lumia Island and about this project." Alex said truthfully.

"And what would I gain in return ?"

Alex smiled. "What can I offer you ?"

Shoichi thought for a while. "Do what you did earlier to me."

"A kiss ?"

Shoichi nodded. "Everything you did to the child."

Alex would question him why, but he see why not. "You caught me off guard. I would have to redeem myself later." he chuckled.

He started by kissing Shoichi softly. From the mouth he trailed to his neck. Alex's breathing made him shiver. He wondered why the older man has such an inciting neck. He licked them and sucked them gently. He could hear Shoichi moaned in pleasure. It seems that he found his sensitive side.

Shoichi wrapped his arms around his neck. He let out another moan when Alex bit him. The pleasure sent heat around his loins. Soon his legs moved and wrapped themselves around Alex's hips.

"Where did you learn this ?" he chuckled.

"My wife-Ahnn." He bit his lips and grind his hips to meet Alex's bulge. Alex could not help but be aroused from his performance. The older man was different from JP. He was more experienced and eager. He knew what he wanted and how he wanted it to be done.

"Glasses… I need my glasses…" he begged. Alex nodded and moved from the bed to pick up his glasses.

 _Stab._

Alex was too foolish to not realise. Shoichi is a fighter, a schemer, he would fight dirty if he had to. While he was picking up his glasses, Shoichi picked up a glass shard and stabbed him on his back. Alex was surprised, furthermore dissapointed. He could see Shoichi's fear when he turned around calmly.

"I will not hurt you, Shoichi." Alex realised Shoichi was nothing more than a wounded animal. Before anything needed to be done, he needed to build trust around him. They have gotten into a rocky start.

"I picked up your glasses as you asked me to…" he stepped forward.

With that, Shoichi eyes widened and turned to run away. He didn't realise he was on the edge of exhaustion and he passed out from it. Alex managed to caught him. He placed his body on the bed and wrapped them with a blanket. Shoichi responded positively on that since he saw him curled himself with the blanket.

"What took you so long ?!"

It was JP's voice.

Alex turned and smiled to him. "I managed to pick him up from the floor. He was heavy."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's go now."

"Yes…" Alex nodded.

Alex didn't get to have the information he wanted, but it was part of the job. He could try again next time if he had another chance. For him, it was nothing too urgent.

"Do you feel like drinking anything? I want to get more soda." JP nudged him from his thoughts.

"...honey." he said.

"Huh?"

Alex smiled. "I feel like drinking honey."

 **-end.**.


End file.
